A Conflicted Heart
by NatGirl93
Summary: Caroline struggles with her growing feelings for Klaus, how long can she go hiding the truth from everyone? Will she throw caution to the wind and give into her feelings for him. (Bad summary I know) but read it anyways. Don't knock it till you try it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Peeps, this was my first fanfic I wrote a long time ago, its probably not great in any sense but with your suggestions/reviews etc it could be better. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Thanks for reading. Much love.**

CHAPTER 1:

Caroline hiccupped, she was curled up on the sofa dying from Tyler's fatal werewolf bite. Tyler was pacing the room, Punching at the air & kicking the coffee table causing it to topple over. 'ARGGHHH, S #! F% !$ ' he growled swearing his head off for endangering the life of the woman he loved. He fell to his knees beside Caroline, his eyes filled with tears, _'What have I done, How could I do this to Caroline, I didn't mean to'._ He reached out and brushed her blonde curls away from her face, at his touch she mumbled something but Tyler couldn't understand it. 'I'm here Care, I'm so sorry, I'll fix this' He sobbed, barely above a whisper.

Caroline's breathing was fading away and fast. Suddenly it hit him, the answer was Klaus, his blood, the only way to heal a werewolf bite was with the blood of the original hybrid, Tyler's arch nemesis. This meant that Tyler would have to go and grovel to Klaus and beg him to save Caroline's life. Tyler knew just by looking upon Caroline's fragile frame that was now shaking with tremors, her time was running out. Her eyelids heavy, she was drifting in & out of consciousness, he had to act fast! 'Caroline…Caroline…Caroline' Tyler cried, shaking her body rather violently. He took his cell phone from his pocket and dialled Klaus almost dropping the phone in urgency. He picked it up quickly.

'Klaus its Tyler, Caroline's in trouble she needs your help I…!' before Tyler could finish Klaus interrupted him, his voice somewhat uneasy. 'W-What's happened, is she alright, where is she?' he said innocently. 'Don't act like you don't know what happen you told me to do this, GET OVER HERE NOW!' Klaus smirked to himself as his sire bond over Tyler had worked its magic, but in a matter of seconds it left him as he realised that he was now in love with Caroline, he couldn't & wouldn't let her die. He had sired Tyler to bite Caroline before he had gotten to know her as his one & only true love even if she wasn't ready to admit the same to him. At vamp speed he reached Caroline's house.

He rushed inside to find Tyler, sitting next to Caroline feeding her blood from a glass. 'If you really loved her you would have had the strength to resist my sire bond,' Klaus said with that steel face of his showing no emotion, his gaze fell upon Caroline's lifeless form, his eyes glazed over, his face drained of colour. She had never looked so fragile & helpless before. 'Don't act like you give a crap about her Klaus! She is just a possession, a prize you can steal from me!' Tyler spat.

A lump formed suddenly in Klaus' throat preventing him from speaking for a minute or two, he swallowed hard, and his faced hardened. Klaus turned to face Tyler locking his fists onto Tyler's shirt 'I think you should leave now Tyler before I lose my temper'. Tyler was spluttering and gasping for breath as Klaus pushed him against the wall, Klaus bared his teeth & his eyes yellowed. His words were almost inaudible above the growls.

'I know Caroline better than any of you, she's completely honest with me, there's no room in her life for dogs like you Tyler'. Klaus growled again. 'She deserves better than anything you could hope to give her'. Tyler mulled over Klaus's words for a few seconds, doubt crept over his face, the fact was, Klaus was right, compared to him, Tyler had next to nothing to offer her, he didn't have mounds of money that would be required to care for her and treat to her to things like clothes, jewellery, trips around the world. To art galleries, hotels, theatres etc. No one of Tyler's status (small town footballer) could measure up to a rich, well educated, well-travelled man like Klaus.

'You're just a boy Tyler, you know nothing about love!' Klaus snarled. Tyler cowered in fear to the floor, his eyes shut tight as Klaus shoved him out of the way. 'She'll never fall for you!' Tyler retorted back. Klaus ignored him, & returned to Caroline's side. He gently pulled her to a sitting position as to support her body from behind, he lowered her head back onto his shoulder. Klaus rolled up his sleeve and sunk his fangs deep into the flesh on his arm and placed his wrist at Caroline's mouth. At first Caroline didn't respond, Klaus' eyes widened in fear as he shook her a second time, again no response 'Caroline, come on love drink, you have to drink'. Suddenly Caroline's eyes opened a fraction looking up at him as if to be asking for permission, before her fangs tore deep into his flesh. Her eyes rolled back and forth into her head as she sucked the sweet nectar of life that was Klaus' blood. He stroked her hair, being able to touch her and comfort her like this was one of those moments he longed to have again with her as they didn't present themselves that often.

He longed to keep her in his arms forever. 'There's a good girl, that's it, drink up love'. As Caroline continued to drink his blood Klaus felt something he hadn't before; he felt all warm and tingly inside, like liquid sunlight was being injected into his body, it was pleasant, erotic even, his eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth cracked into the biggest smile. He was seeing into Caroline's soul and into her heart. She was pure of heart and of spirit. She was his light, his redemption, she was the answer to all, he saw himself and Caroline in a passionate embrace surrounded by nothing but sunlight her blonde hair glowing almost as if a halo sat atop her head. Klaus lost himself, '_could this be real, is this what she wants?' _he thought. This feeling of warmth and love had somehow weakened & strengthened him at the same time.

He wondered if Caroline was experiencing anything like this, suddenly Caroline retracted her fangs from his wrist, bringing him back to the present moment in Caroline's house. With no strength left in her until the blood took the desired affect she lay there motionless. Klaus scooped her up into his arms and carried her, carefully placing her onto the bed, and pulling the covers over her. Klaus looked on in awe of her beauty, her blond curls spread over the pillow like threads of pure gold, her porcelain skin and her sweet red lips, how he longed to kiss those lips. He couldn't breathe, his heart would have been beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird had he still been human. Everything became cloudy when he was around her, nothing made any sense; everything he thought he knew about about himself and the world became a mystery; when it came to Caroline his whole perception of life changed. _'How does one such as you have such an impact on me'_ he thought. He bent down beside the bed noting the subtle scent of honey & jasmine that floated just beyond her person; _'I've always loved that fragrance on you, I know when you're coming, before I've even laid eyes on you'_ he whispered as he realised that darkness had surrounded them. The light of day had faded from the sky outside Caroline's bedroom window.

He stood up to close the curtains. He wished he could stay in her bedroom with her & thought how wonderful it would be to share Caroline's bed with her in his arms. As he reached the doorway of her room, he leaned against its frame silently gazing back at his peaceful sleeping beauty as if in a trance his head drooped to the floor. He whispered 'Sweet dreams Caroline; one day you will experience all that life has to offer you, that's a promise'. Klaus looked up and saw that Caroline's sapphire eyes were gazing back at him. 'Caroline?' she laid there silent just looking at Klaus; her brow furrowed slightly, 'Why did you do this to me?' she wheezed.

'it was Tyler's doing Love, but I guess I played a part' he gave a sly yet weak smile, his eyes glazed & frozen. 'It's because I'm pure evil & I can't help myself' he added sadly but with a hint of sincerity. 'No,' she paused her breath hitched in her throat 'It's because…your hurt, it's what you do Klaus, you push people away…you think because your father didn't love you, you assume no one else will'. Klaus stayed silent, he couldn't begin to comprehend how she could know him so deeply. He knew she was very perceptive at times, but still. She had talent for making people spill their deepest & darkest secrets, even the most closed off people like Klaus could just feel comfortable and start leaking inner thoughts etc.

What was it about her, was it her smile, her laugh, her gentle comforting touch on your hand, he didn't know. But he wanted too. He wanted to know more than anything everything about her, that he didn't already know. He felt she was the girl who every guy should be chasing & yet every guy who had her in the past just dropped her like she was nothing more than a quick fix for heartbreak or boredom. Klaus couldn't understand how someone as beautiful, kind hearted & honest as Caroline didn't get the respect & love she was worthy of. As he remembered Caroline's statement of defending his actions he was brought out of his reverie. 'How can you defend my actions like that Caroline I told Tyler to kill you, you should be running for the hills by now' Klaus sighed. Caroline just stared into his grey eyes giving him a weak smile & shrug of her shoulders. Klaus' grey eyes were filled with tears, fearing they would fall he spoke up.

'Caroline you have no idea what you mean to me, I care for you too much'. He choked back a sob; 'The thing is; in the 1000 years that I have lived I have never let myself care for…well much of anyone until I met you'. Caroline continued to stare at him in silence. He continued to talk 'I thought showing love was showing weakness, I wanted power, and my thirst for power…'. Caroline interrupted him 'I did hate you Klaus, but then I started to see a different side of you, I guarantee no-one else has seen in centuries' she gestured for Klaus to sit on the bed next to her. All of sudden the gloomy hopelessness of the atmosphere that had been present moments ago had suddenly lifted, a sense of peace had settled in its place & in Klaus. Klaus noticed the colour was returning to Caroline's face, her eyes radiating life.

'What are you doing over there, move closer, I don't bite unlike you' she teased, flirtatiously glaring at him and gesturing him to move closer to her on the bed. Klaus didn't know what to make of her actions, allowing him to sit right next to her, _she must be mad, _he thought; the venom still making its way out of her system, he thought to himself as he threw a mischievous grin in her direction and sat down so close to her that their shoulders were touching. Caroline blushed. Klaus looked down as he spoke 'I wish you could have met me when I was human, you would have liked me, What I'm trying to say is I l-love you Caroline, I love you too much, I don't deserve someone as perfect as you I'm a monster Caroline, a killer, an abomination to nature…'Klaus paused as he noticed that Caroline's hand had slipped into his interlocking her fingers with his.

'Would I hold hands with a monster' she smiled, Klaus was shocked, Caroline Forbes (the woman he loved) was holding his hand. Her hand was soft & so small in his, although her hands was smaller it fit in his perfectly. He rubbed her hand with his thumb. Looking into her eyes he continued 'What was it you saw in me, that made you decide I was worth saving?' 'I saw that after everything my friends & I have done to you, you still spare their lives because I ask you too, I hear you talk about life & the adventures you've had, Klaus you're no different from the rest of us, we all have moments of anger & pain, it's how we choose to deal with those painful moments that really counts, that's humanity Klaus. You have it in you, you just don't want people to see it because you think its weakness, that's your humanity Klaus, hold onto it'.

Caroline's undead heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest, beating faster than she ever thought possible. The question was Why? Why was her heart beating so intensely? Klaus suddenly stood up and was about to turn and leave when Caroline shot an arm out and grabbed his hand. 'Wait' she cried, tears escaping her eyes. 'Yes Caroline' Klaus held back and faced her. 'Stay, stay here with me, please' Caroline begged.

'You don't want this Caroline, you do not want us that way, if you really thought about what you're asking you wouldn't want it, trust me' he breathed. It was at this moment that Caroline realised she cared for him. 'What do you mean I don't want this? I'm reaching out to you in spite of EVERYTHING you've done, & you still cant get out of your own way! GOD I FEEL SORRY FOR YOU!?' she shrieked biting her lower lip to keep from losing control of herself. 'You & I, Caroline we have something between us, I want more than anything to stay here in your bed, with you in my arms but come tomorrow morning you'll regret it, I know you Caroline you care to much for what others think of you, I won't let you betray the people **you **love for me, THAT'S how much I LOVE YOU' he said sternly yet his expression was soft. He caressed her face his eyes locked on hers.

'Then stay! Klaus please don't do this, please don't do this to me, I need you, I want you' Caroline pleaded with him, the sadness in her eyes begging him, she ran into him pounding her fists on his chest, tears falling hard & fast, staining his shirt. Klaus grabbed at her wrists and pulled her into his strong embrace. 'Please, please don't leave me, everybody leaves me' her voice shaky. 'Its going to be ok love, it's not the right time, deep down you know that'. Caroline cried harder into his chest. 'I promise one day, our time will come,' he whispered softly against her ear. Klaus deciding it was best to get Caroline off her feet, pulled her down onto the floor with him, Cradling her for as long as she wanted him too.

He kissed the top of her head. 'Come on love let's get you back to bed, it's been a long day'. Caroline clenched her fists tighter to Klaus' shirt but reluctantly let go of him as he helped her to her feet. Klaus traced the line of her cheekbone down to her lips, with his finger & eyes lingering there for only a minute. 'Goodnight Caroline, I hope to see you tomorrow, & every day after that, I'll always be here for you Caroline, but for now sweet dreams'. As he was tucking her in; Caroline pulled his face to hers & locked lips with his, sweet yet passionate. Klaus returned her kiss & straightened up to leave, the sweet taste of her lips lingered on his.

'I'll wait for you, when your ready, come back to me' she whispered smiling up at him, her eyes, still raw with emotion from moments ago. It was quite late when Klaus left; leaving Caroline to sleep away the long day that had befallen her. She was so exhausted it took mere minutes for her to doze off. Caroline awoke the next day as the happenings of last nights' events came back to her. Pondering them over as she showered, she got dressed in simple denim short shorts, pink ballet flats and a matching pink tank top with her soft blonde curls loose about her shoulders. Caroline made a silent promise to herself that she would try to forget about Klaus & the way she felt about him. Yes that would be her plan for today, just act normal and keep busy. A busy Caroline is a good Caroline. A busy Caroline doesn't have time to stop & deal with emotions.

Yes today would be normal; she would see her friends and pretend nothing had happened. In a way she knew Klaus had been right in saying that she wouldn't forgive herself for giving up on them to fulfil her own happiness. Even if that happiness was an epic romance & future with Klaus; a man who had expressed his deepest and truest desire to have her heart for his own. But No! she would still just try to forget, although Caroline had to admit that having someone profess their undying love to you for eternity was something she found completely romantic. She felt a little guilty about being on the receiving end of such a gesture. It was like the love story between Ali and Noah on her favourite chick flick _'The Notebook'_.

Just the thought of living a real life _'Notebook'_ romance made Caroline's heart flutter, a small smile appeared on her face. _'Avoiding Klaus isn't going to be easy'_ she said to herself as grabbed her keys, wallet & phone & hurried out the door. To find none other than Klaus himself kicking back on one of the white wicker chairs, arms folded behind his head, feet up on the matching coffee table 'Morning love,' his face beaming, but quickly turned serious. 'I wanted to tell you I made a mistake last night, leaving you & telling you we couldn't be together'. Now he wanted to take it all back, he was crazy, his timing was way off course sometimes, she thought to herself. She wasn't just going to give into him, she wouldn't let him win her back so easily, even if it killed her. 'Urghh' Caroline groaned as she rolled her eyes, irritated at how Klaus could always be counted upon to sound charming & a little arrogant when he was being sincere.

She had to admit it wasn't going to be an easy feat to fight her feelings. Caroline's heart ached for him, she wanted to kiss & forgive him with all that she had in her but her heart had other ideas. Klaus had broken it with the things he had said last night, he had hurt her deeply by his rejection so she would do what she did best and ignore him. Caroline walked past him to the car reaching far over to place her things on the passenger seat. Quick as a flash Klaus was gone from the porch. Caroline walked around to the driver's side and opened its door stepping back only to hit something hard, Klaus's muscled chest, she spotted his reflection in the car window, she threw him an _'I'm not talking to you look' _to his just grinned, trying with difficulty not to laugh at her facial expression.

A breeze had picked up carrying his sweet muscular scent filling her nose, suddenly her knees went weak underneath her before she hit the gravel she felt his hands catch her waist. His touch tickled at her sides as he helped her regain balance. She stood still not daring to breathe, still facing away from him she felt his hot breath on her ear as he spoke 'I apologize for what transpired last night, I never meant to hurt you Caroline'. There it was…his voice; his smooth, husky sexy British accent as it fell upon her ears; a small gasp of ecstasy escaping her mouth. Klaus smirked thinking he was getting closer to making her his, but this WAS Caroline; a frustratingly stubborn but beautiful girl who never gave in easily.

He would have to play a serious game of cat n mouse with her for a while longer; days, years, a century, he didn't know. He didn't care, Klaus was a patient man, plus he loved the thrill of the chase. He was going to FIGHT FOR HIS GIRL! If he had to fight dirty to win against Tyler, HE WOULD. Tyler however was the least of Klaus' problems. It was Caroline he had to convince that he really did want to be with her. Klaus was not willing to forget the kiss they had shared. That night meant something to the both of them. He thought he was doing the right thing by her walking away. They would never accept him as he was. They would never approve of Caroline's feelings for him. He had gone home that night thinking that decision over & over in his head coming to the conclusion that Caroline had the right to make up her own mind.

Caroline spun her around in his hands facing him her face inches from his. Caroline glared at him 'Don't touch me Klaus!, Just stay away from me!' she snapped throwing his hands away from her waist & jumping in the car. 'Caroline please, Caroline I didn't mean the things I said' he yelled banging on the car window, running along-side it. 'Urghhh, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!' she screamed as she drove away. Klaus just stood there 'How could I be so STUPID!' he growled at himself, throwing his weight around, he kicked the trash cans as he left Caroline's house for home, he needed a drink or maybe a few.

An hour later Caroline was sitting in the park when Elena & bonnie spotted her curled up on a bench seat, clutching her knees to her chest crying her eyes out. 'Hey Care, are you ok?' Elena asked taking a spot on the grass next to Bonnie. Caroline gave them a fake smile 'Yeah I'm fine…it's just…No never mind I'm fine' she sighed. Elena and Bonnie exchanged confused looks. 'Caroline we can tell something's up, you haven't spoken to us in days, Tyler hasn't heard or seen you either, Stefan & Matt have asked after you too' Bonnie explained. 'Yeah even Damon has being wondering why he hasn't heard from you, his been a little worried to tell you the truth, don't tell him I said that' Elena added. Caroline gave a small laugh at Elena's comment.

Caroline had made peace with Damon being that he was now Elena's boyfriend & he had actually been good company on occasion when Stefan wasn't able to hang out. Although the only drawback was that he still had his temper at times but he had managed to control it when around Elena's friends. Caroline had tears forming in her eyes, struggling not to let them fall. 'So come on Care spill, what's up?' Bonnie asked. Caroline took her mind back to each of the guys that had been vying for her affection, Tyler or Klaus. Tyler or Klaus, Tyler or Klaus kept ticking over and over in her mind. Tyler was her first real love & a great boyfriend but she always had this feeling that something was missing from her relationship with him. Then there was Klaus a guy who was sweet, sexy as all hell & wishing to show her the wonders of the world, & telling her how he loved her more than his own life or life its-self.

His words played over & over in her mind _'He's your first love, I intend to be your last love…However long it takes'_ She was so overwhelmed she just burst into tears sobbing uncontrollably. 'I don't know what to do, I don't what to do, if I choose one I hurt the other, I can't lose them' she wailed hiding her face from view. 'Hey, come on Caroline, what are you talking about?' Elena said as she took the seat next to Caroline giving her a hug, Bonnie followed suit on Caroline's other side, both girls squeezed her from either side. 'It's going to be ok Care, you're ok' Elena cooed not having the faintest idea of what Caroline was talking about, neither did Bonnie. They exchanged looks of concern.

The two girls just sat there with her. After a few minutes Caroline had stopped crying, Bonnie had taken a tissue from her bag and wiped Caroline eyes. 'So tell us who you were talking about Caroline, not wanting to hurt them, who's them?' Caroline cleared her throat, took a deep breath 'I have feelings for someone…' she began when Elena interrupted. 'Well duh we know that, you've been together for at least a year & half' Elena chortled. 'Elena she's not talking about Tyler are you, Care?' Caroline looked up, she shook her head. 'Then who?' Elena asked 'Matt again?' she added. Elena looked at Caroline she shook her head again staying silent hoping they would guess so she wouldn't have to say his name. 'It's Klaus isn't it' Bonnie said taking Caroline's hands in hers. Caroline's silence & uneven breath spoke volumes.

'It's ok Care, we'll figure this out together ok, everything's gonna be fine' she said. Caroline looked shocked. 'You mean you don't hate me?' she sniffed. 'Of course we don't hate you, you're our best friend Caroline, we love you,' Bonnie smiled giving Caroline a warm hug. 'Don't we Elena' Bonnie said eyeing Elena down who had jumped to her feet in disbelief. 'Speak for yourself Bon! How can someone with a moral compass like yours fall for someone like him!' Elena bellowed looking in Caroline's direction.

'Im s-so sorry Elena but I don't know why I just get this feeling here' she pointed to her heart 'That tells me I need him, I know it sounds crazy but I see sides of him no one else does'. Fresh tears started to cascade down Caroline's cheeks. Bonnie continued to cradle Caroline in her arms looking up at Elena, 'Elena, that's not fair, you saw something in Damon that told you he was worth giving a damn about, why can't Caroline get that same cha…'.

'DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE DAMON TO KLAUS!' Elena warned cutting Bonnie off. Caroline stopped crying and started yelling back at Elena 'Damon is no different to Klaus, do you even remember how Damon started out, he tortured me, compelled me & fed on me! He did all those things because he felt like it, the things that Klaus has done he has done because he couldn't trust anyone, he snaps like anyone would in his position, but he TRUSTS me, when I'm with him he's different!' Caroline huffed trying to catch her breath. 'You deserved it back then you were self-centred stuck up bitch, you needed to be taken down a few pegs'.

Elena snapped back restraining herself not to slap Caroline in the face. 'You jumped into bed with Damon when Stefan didn't take any notice of you!' Elena spat. Caroline stormed off tears still falling from her eyes. 'ELENA!, how could you say that, I thought you were better than this, of all people you would understand having feelings for someone who has a troubled past, its no different from you & Damon, and you know it, I'll admit Caroline didn't approve of you two, but she kept it to herself cause she saw how much you loved him, Why can't you do that for her?'. Bonnie left Elena to herself and rushed off to find Caroline but after searching for ages, she gave up thinking maybe she needed space to herself.

Caroline did need some time to herself but found when she got home she just wanted someone to hold her. She looked at her phone Tyler had left 10 voicemails and a few txt messages. She listened to one voicemail _'Hey Care, did I do something wrong, I haven't seen or heard from you for a while, I love you, just call me please' _he begged. She read Bonnie's message too, _'Hey Care, don't worry about Elena she'll come round, love you, call me if you need anything ok, xoxo_'. She couldn't face anyone right now least of all Tyler, she deleted all his messages and sat on her bed crying. Tyler was just outside Caroline house when his phone received a message from Caroline _'Tyler im sorry I can't do this right now I need some time to myself'_ he begrudgingly turned on his heels and left.

Caroline decided that what she needed was a walk to clear her head, so she stole down her driveway, down the street to the woods, a place free from people and the noises of human life, she needed the silence of the woods, she found it calmed her down, once as a child she ran away from home because her mum & dad were having one of their daily fights before their divorce, she stayed in the woods the whole night, until one of the police deputies found her on his morning run. Somehow after her fight with Elena Caroline had ended up on the doorstep of the Salvatore Mansion; the sun was setting slowly behind the hills creating a warm, summer glow to the sky. She had a feeling it was where she needed to be. She knocked on the door waiting, no answer, she knocked again, she waited pulling her jacket tighter about her shoulders as the wind had picked up, even though as a vampire she didn't really feel it. She knocked one last time hoping someone would answer it.

The door creaked open; she barely looked at him, still crying. 'Caroline, W-What's wrong?' she heard him say, without looking up, she ran into his arms. 'Stefan, I-I don't know what to do, I'm so alone' she cried tears falling from her eyes. 'I'm a little insulted that you would mistake me Damon the sexiest & funniest of the Salvatore brothers for Stefan' he laughed wrapping his arms around Caroline. Caroline released him feeling extremely embarrassed to have run into the arms of Damon instead of Stefan her best friend. 'D-Damon I'm s-sorry, I thought you were… is Stefan here?'.

Damon just looked down at Caroline 'Don't sweat it Barbie, I think he's with Bex but you're welcome to wait until he comes back or you could talk to me if you want, no pressure' he said holding his hands up in front of his chest in surrender. 'Elena called me, she said you had a fight, don't worry you girls will sort it out'. He said leading her into the house his arm around her shoulder.

Caroline laughed, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. 'Thanks Damon, is it ok if I stay here tonight, I don't wanna be home alone right now' she said her eyes pleading with his. 'Sure, make yourself at home, there are spare rooms to choose from, go nuts'. Just as she was about to walk out of the room Damon spoke again. 'Hey I've an idea, lets get you the sappiest chick-flick known to man & I'll help you drown your sorrows with 2 of your favourite guys Ben & Jerry'. Caroline looked confused. 'Ice-cream, barbie, ice cream you're fav cookies & cream with extra cookies added in' he winked at her. Caroline let out a laugh she was feeling a little better now. 'How do you know how I like my ice-cream?'

'Barbie come on you're an open book,' he joked. A few minutes later Caroline was in the lounge room setting up the movie, no surprises it was _'the notebook'_ her favourite movie. Damon had made himself comfortable of the lounge outstretched. Caroline laughed as she sat next to him placing a blanket over her knees. 'Damon you don't have to take care of me I'm fine'. 'Come on Barbie, Elena just needs time to get used to it, as for Klaus anyone can see he loves you, just don't reject him because you're afraid' he smiled putting his arm around her. 'I didn't reject him, he rejected me, he's pushing me away, Elena's been a good influence on you, hasn't she' Caroline laughed.

'Why are you being so nice about all this & me anyway?' she asked. 'Let's just say you remind me of someone Stefan & I lost a long time ago'. Caroline's curiosity had peaked. 'Who?' 'Our younger sister, her name was Poppy, she was so beautiful, she looked at lot like you actually, she was Stefan's & my whole world, we loved her so much. She & our mother got sick from a disease back in 1864 & died, just as me & Stefan became vampires,'. 'That's awful, I'm so sorry Damon' Caroline cried holding Damon tightly.

Well anyway it was centuries ago, the day they died It felt like I had died again too'. Damon & Caroline sat in pleasant silence watching the rest of the movie, it wasn't even halfway through when Damon looked over at Caroline, she had fallen asleep. Damon picked up the blanket draped it over Caroline, so that she was covered, when he heard a knock at the door. 'Who the hell is that?' he said somewhat sarcastically & annoyed. Damon opened the front door to find Klaus standing there, with a half drunk bottle of scotch in his hand, 'I need t-to talk to C-C-Caroline'. He mumbled. Damon couldn't believe this guy, he claimed to be completely in love with Caroline, then dumps her (well sort of), then decides to turn up demanding to see her ridiculously wasted, what an asshole he thought. 'Sorry she doesn't want to see anyone least of all an ancient vampire' Damon smirked.

'It's not up to you' Klaus pushed passed Damon. Klaus started shouting Caroline's name and searching all rooms of the house. 'What's with all the shouting, Damon?' Caroline asked as she stepped into the kitchen, seeing Klaus she turned on her heel out the foyer & towards the spare room 'Caroline wait, please'. 'Damon will you be a dear and get rid of him please'. She entered her bedroom closing the door. 'Sure Care, nothing would entertain me more than to stake him right now'. Damon explained eyeing the countless wooden chairs that were at his disposal in the kitchen. Klaus looked a little worried for a minute then remembering the only stake that would kill him was the white oak stake, his worry left him, but never the less an ordinary stake to the heart would still be painful.

'Caroooline please let me talk, I made a mistake I will always choose you,'. He made a step towards Caroline's bedroom, but Damon held him off. But even as a drunk Klaus had his strength, he pulled away from Damon's grip and reached Caroline's door, started banging relentlessly till finally Caroline being annoyed by the racket she opened the door. 'What the hell do you want Klaus? You made your choice'.

'I know love but I do love you, p-please let me prove that to you'. Caroline wanted to fight agreeing with him but she wasn't bothered. The truth was she loved him with her whole heart so much that she was willing to give him a thousand chances to make things right so they would end up together. 'We can talk tomorrow about this when you're sober again, Damon can take him home please?' she asked batting her eyelashes. 'Fine, but if he hurts you like this again, I will personally snap his neck'. 'Deal' she agreed.

Damon took Klaus home and left to return to the Salvatore mansion. When he returned to the house he felt something strange like a presence or a change in the air, it was too quiet, and as he entered the house it was dark and eerie calm. Damon started to become worried, something wasn't right, he rushed to Caroline's room. 'Caroline Where are you' he kicked the door open and hoped to find Caroline in her bed asleep, her bed was empty the window was open the wind blew the curtains apart showing off the night sky.

'Caroline where are you, ok Damon don't panic she might have gone for a late night bite, I'll call Stef he might know where she is'. He took his cell from his pocket and dialled Stefan, the phone rang four times before Stefan picked up 'Hey answer your phone will you, Caroline's missing she's not here and her bedroom window is open'. 'Ok calm down that doesn't mean anything, Caroline was probably needing some time to herself but don't worry she can take care of herself now, she's a vampire'. It was then that Damon noticed the lamp had been knocked of the dresser and pieces of glass were everywhere and drops of blood on the carpet. 'Stefan something's not right, we have to find her, She's a vampire, but she's just a baby, if anything has happened to her Stef'.

Damon bit his lower lip. 'Ok, stay calm, I'll check town square with the guys, you call the girls to check the woods okay, we'll find her'. Damon hung up and called Elena explaining the situation. They turned their separate ways and began the search. While her friends and family ran about Mystic Falls searching, Caroline sat in a dark and damp stone walled cellar that smelt of mould and mildew, she had been kidnapped by what she could only assume as being a monster, the monster had chained her up by her hands and feet. She was supposed to feel safe know that she was a vampire and yet this monster took her straight from her bed into the darkness of night. She didn't even see his face, he looked like a man yet he acted like a monster.

**Thanks for reading Peeps. Reviews positive or negative both appreciated. There's more to come. Thanks again. Nat xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Peeps, Hope your having a good day, here's chapter 2.**

Chapter 2:

As she sat there listening to the floorboards creak above her head with footsteps of her abductor she wept silently, wishing with all her strength that she would remain alive till her rescuers came for her. The tears streaming down the sides of her face burned her soft porcelain skin. Hot sticky blood seeped out from the cuts on her hands. She didn't know who could do this to a person, least of her, she couldn't think of anyone who could want to harm her like this.

Upstairs above the cellar Caroline's captor paced the sitting room, he was talking to himself but even with her supernatural hearing Caroline was unable to understand him, then she realised something, although she couldn't make out what her captor was saying she knew that voice, she couldn't believe it her captor was TYLER LOCKWOOD. After they broke up because of Klaus sending Tyler away, Tyler had a break down, he couldn't live without Caroline and he couldn't live with the fact that he knew the woman he loved was deeply in love with the man who sent him away. However she couldn't admit it to him. But now he had Caroline locked up downstairs in the cellar to keep her away from that bastard Klaus Mikaelson and have her all to himself for as long as he wanted. His trod down the stairs to the cellar door & unlocked it.

'Caroline, it's time for us to go'. Caroline looked up at him but couldn't see his face through the darkness only his silhouette. His shapely muscular body towered over her. 'Tyler please, don't do this, this isn't you, please Tyler let me go home' she pleaded new tears traced the side of her face. 'Why would I want to do that, I have you exactly where I want you'.

'Please Tyler let me go, please' Caroline screamed. Tyler just stood over her silent. Caroline's screams echoed off the walls of the cellar, the sounds of her own screams coming back to her made her feel utterly destroyed and without hope she wept again. 'YOU BETRAYED ME CAROLINE!, YOU'VE BEEN LYING TO ME! , I SAW YOU WITH KLAUS THE NIGHT HE SAVED YOUR LIFE!' he growled. 'How could you do that, Tyler, What I do with other people is none of your business'. Tyler continued yelling at Caroline about her indiscretions. Caroline's eyes stung with tears again.

'THE HELL ISN'T MY BUSINESS Caroline YOU ARE MY GIRLFRIEND you aren't allowed to go around kissing and whatever else with other guys especially when that guy is KLAUS! someone whom ran me out of town and your life. His eyes red, his teeth bared. 'I'm so sorry Tyler, but I can't help the way I feel about him,' 'Well lucky for you I can fix it so you never see THAT BASTARD AGAIN!' he shouted, the vein in his head about to pop, Tyler had cracked; he had been so possessive of Caroline ever since Klaus came to town. Caroline struggled in her attempts to free herself from her restraints. 'Please let me go, please!' she begged again, she fell back against the wall, her energy levels were diminishing fast, she hadn't had blood since that morning.

Back in town square Stefan, matt and Jeremy searched everywhere, they had no luck in finding any trace of Caroline. Damon and the girls had no luck in the woods either. They decided to retreat to the Salvatore mansion and meet up with the others to decide what to do next. By this time the sun was slowly rising over the horizon. 'What do we do, we have no clue where she is or who she's with'. Matt said. 'I'm a complete idiot; we checked all the places we could think of, except Klaus' mansion'. Damon exclaimed slapping himself on the forehead. 'Let's go then' Bonnie and Elena chimed. Caroline's disappearance had made Elena realise that Caroline was her friend & needed her support & friendship was to important to fallout over silly trivial fights.

As bonnie, Elena, Jeremy and matt turned to leave, Stefan spoke up 'Hang on guys why are we so sure Klaus took Caroline, yes he has a fascination with her but he wouldn't kidnap her, What about Tyler he snapped when he found out that Caroline has feelings for him. 'Stefan's right we should split up you guys go to Klaus' mansion and we will go to the Lockwood mansion' Damon said leading the cavalry out of the house.

Tyler was still packing things up for his and Caroline's getaway before anyone realised where she was. BANG BANG BANG, at the front door told Tyler that his chance to get away with his Caroline in tow was up. 'Tyler when I find you I will ring your BLOODY NECK, and BLEED YOU DRY!' Damon yelled from the foyer. Stephan close behind him they entered the sitting room where Tyler was. 'What the hell are you doing here' Tyler shouted at them. 'WHERE'S CAROLINE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?' Damon yelled bursting into the Lockwood, almost taking the front door of its hinges.

'Caroline? Why would I know where Caroline is'. He said coolly. Caroline down in the cellar heard the commotion that was going on upstairs and heard the familiar voices of Stefan and Damon. 'Hello, Stefan, Damon I'm down here, hurry please help me' Caroline cried, Damon heard Caroline's pleas & without hesitating he lunged towards Tyler and punched him in the face; Tyler crashed to the floor, his lip and nose gushing blood. Damon stepped over him and ran in the direction of the cellar, he busted the door open, and fell to Caroline's side 'Hey Care, it's gonna be ok, you're safe now' Caroline let out a cry of relief. 'Damon?' Caroline asked, she was almost completely out of it. 'Get me out of here, take me to Klaus, Please' she whispered. The lack of oxygen in the cellar had exhausted her to no end.

'Ok first let's get you out of these chains, Stefan little help down here' he called out to the top of the stairs. Stefan came rushing down with a pair of bolt cutters & handed Caroline a small blood bag to replenish a little of her strength. She grabbed at it, & gulped it down in one worked quickly & freed Caroline in matter of seconds back to the Salvatore mansion where everyone was waiting to see her alive and well. The minute Caroline stepped over the threshold she was almost bowled over by Elena and Bonnie who squeezed her so hard she couldn't breathe. Caroline had been through hell, her blood still fresh from the cuts on her hands, sweat, dirt & salted tears covered her face, her hair tatted to no end, her clothes torn. Nobody seemed to take much notice as they were so thankful to have her back safe.

'Thank god you're ok' Elena breathed. Bonnie was staring at Caroline and couldn't help but break down in tears, hugging her again. Matt came over and wrapped a blanket around Caroline's shoulders and mug of hot chocolate in her hands. Suddenly BANG! The front door had flown of its hinges causing everyone to flinch, Klaus had kicked it 'Caroline, Love . Caroline dropped the mug not caring that its hot contents hand ended up on the floor she ran into his arms, leaning into his muscular chest and didn't care that everyone was staring. All eyes were on Caroline in the arms of this monster, seeing that she was at total peace in his arms, their harsh expressions softened into smiles.

'Caroline you're alright, you're safe now, im never letting you go again' he said kissing the top of her head. She closed her eyes as his arms wrapped themselves tightly around her waist. 'I was so scared I'd never see you again' she said kissing him. He broke away after a moment 'I promise I wont let anything like this happen to you again'. Klaus dropped his arms from around her waist. 'There is something I have to do first before we can be together'.

'What's that?' she asked looking confused and a little worried. 'I have to ask your family for forgiveness, a second chance to make things right'. He walked towards Caroline's family (Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt). Klaus cleared his throat and spoke up 'Can you forgive me for my past indiscretions & acts of evil, & accept me as a part of Caroline's life'.

Damon walked forward stern faced, but suddenly cracked into a smile, with an outstretched arm shook Klaus' hand. 'Welcome to the family' clapping Klaus on the back. Everyone smiled and gave Klaus their blessing and congratulations. Bonnie and Elena hugged Klaus and kissed his cheek, returned to Caroline kissing her on the cheek also. Happy that their best friend had found her prince charming like they each had. Bonnie had Jeremy and Elena had Damon. Stefan and Matt shook hands with Klaus and shared a drink with him. Rebecca arrived and was welcomed by Stefan with a kiss 'Glad you could join the party'. She then proceeded to quickly hug her brother and Caroline, & returned to Stefan's side. 'My brother has found true happiness, that's all we ever wanted for each other'.

That night Caroline and Klaus left for the Mikaelson Mansion, when they arrived Klaus took Caroline to her suite & said goodnight. Caroline showered the reminders of her nightmare of a day down the drain. Now she was cleaned up Caroline decided to knock on Klaus' door. 'Come in' he answered. Caroline stepped inside the room, noticing how simple his taste in décor was a four poster bed, wooden floorboards, and red velvet drapes & what Caroline could assume as his landscape paintings on the walls.

'I didn't want to be alone tonight, can I stay with you?' she asked her sapphire eyes searching his for any hint of an answer. Klaus smiled returning her kiss with even more passion. 'Of course you can,' he smiled placing his sketch book down. He began unbuttoning her shirt, pulling it off over her shoulders revealing her red lacy bra, kissing every inch of her he could see. Her sweet honey & jasmine perfume playing with his senses. Caroline pulled at his hair and the chain he always had around his neck kissing him back letting her actions do most of the talking. She loved him & he loved her.

He walked her backward, gently lowering her onto the bed. He kissed her, she kissed him back, and their bodies aching for each other, passion surged through them as their vampire instincts took over. Caroline felt butterflies in her stomach flip at the fire in his eyes as he looked at her & the sweet sensation of his lips tracing her hips & her shoulders. Caroline moaned as she felt the weight of his body on top of hers. Klaus roamed Caroline's body until nothing was left to the imagination.

Her soft curves teasing him at every angle; her sweet red lips begging him to corrupt them with his tongue. Klaus & Caroline spent the majority of the night ravishing each other with such passion neither of them had experienced before. Between the two of them they had been with few others intimately like this but them together was something different entirely.

They knew in their hearts that this time was different because they were each other's true love, falling asleep in each other's arms, happy to be together. The next morning Caroline rolled over expecting to see her handsome sexy man staring back at her but only an envelope sat on his pillow with her name written in green cursive, a rose lay across it. She inhaled the scent of the rose opening the envelope pulling out the note it read; _'My dearest & most beloved treasure; Caroline please join me on the terrace for breakfast, Love Klaus'. _Caroline dressed quickly in her short pink silk nightgown and matching dressing gown, when she reached the terrace, Klaus was already dressed looking very sexy, smiling as his eyes fell upon her; sitting at the table with breakfast laid out in front of him, orange juice, coffee, fresh fruit and pastries.

'Morning my love, have a seat'. Caroline took the seat next to him, greeting him with a kiss & smiled 'What is all this for?' Right at that moment a waiter came out with a silver platter with a match lid on top. 'Your order my Lord'. Caroline was little confused & a little suspicious, she thought what else could they possibly need when the table was already fully laid out. The waiter lifted the lid to reveal a small red velvet jewellery box. Caroline eyes lit up, her mouth curved into a smile, biting her bottom lip in excitement. Klaus took the box and opened it, a beautiful diamond ring with tiny pearls on each side almost blinding her. Caroline gasped clasping her hand to her mouth in disbelief 'Klaus it's beautiful'. Klaus bent down on one knee 'I went out early this morning to get it, I'm done searching Caroline, You're beautiful, you're strong, full of light & I want to spend the rest of my eternity making you feel like the Queen that you are' Caroline's eyes had welled up with tears. Her bottom lip quivered. 'Will you Caroline Eleanor Forbes make me the happiest man for all eternity & marry me?'.

'Yes, yes, yes!' she exclaimed. Klaus placed the ring on her finger; Caroline stood up & jumped into his arms as he spun her around kissing her. 'I love you so much Klaus'. 'I love you more' he said. 'Shall we tell the family now or keep it to ourselves for a few days'. Caroline hugged Klaus again admiring her ring behind his head. She couldn't believe was now engaged to be married to her one true love. Everything she thought she knew about her life & her future were about to change. The thought of not knowing what was around the corner excited her, but even more so by the fact that the unknown now included Klaus by her side.

A few months later… Everyone was so excited to hear the news they offered their help. Damon and Stefan were the happiest of all. As Caroline as their self-adopted baby vampire sister had asked them to be in the wedding Damon to walk her down the aisle and Stefan to be Klaus' best man with Rebecca as Caroline's maid of honour. Bonnie and Elena were to be her bridesmaids; Jeremy and Matt were the groomsmen. The wedding was to take place at the Gilbert Family lake house in the fall as in a months' time.

'I can't believe in only three days we shall be man and wife' Klaus smiled as they sat under the big oak tree, drinking in the sunrise before them. As he sat there with his arm around Caroline, his mind wandered, _'I can't believe after all this time she is finally in my arms and mine forever'_ then he started thinking _'What if she has a change of heart, and runs back into Tyler's arms'_. As if she had been reading his mind Caroline cleared her throat, 'I'm in this for the long haul, I hope you know that'. At these words his worry left him.

'I do my love, Nevertheless, if you realise this isn't what -' he replied stroking Caroline's blonde curls. 'Don't you dare finish that sentence' Caroline said sternly. 'I love you, Nothing will change that, Always & Forever Nicklaus'. Caroline planted the softest of kisses on his lips; Klaus grinned, he thought it sweet that Caroline had adopted the Mikaelson code of honour as her own. 'Always & Forever Caroline'. Caroline leaned into Klaus' body, her head on his muscled shoulder and continued to breathe in time with him.

'Hey I've got an idea, let's go to the lake-house and see how the clean-up is going' Klaus suggested, Caroline nodded in agreement. Later that day, they had finally arrived; Stefan, Damon, Matt and Jeremy were the first to greet them. They had been busy raking leaves, tossing out the rubbish, setting up chairs and building the archway over-looking the lake, under which Klaus and Caroline would become man and wife. As they stepped inside the house, Elena, Bonnie and Rebecca greeted them with so much enthusiasm that Klaus and Caroline almost lost their balance, cleaning the inside of the house was just as tough a job as outside. The strong scent of wet paint filled the noses as the make their way further through the house. It had been months since anyone had entered the lake-house resulting in a thick layer of dust covering everything from the fireplace to the light fixtures. The windows needed a serious clean too. When the girls were finished inside they decided to get started on decorating the archway with the flowers that had been delivered earlier.

'Guys I want to thank you for supporting me & Klaus, It really means a lot to me' Caroline choked. 'Aww Care, are you crying?' Bonnie asked. Caroline wiped her eyes, 'No, I just…ok yes im crying but its happy tears'. 'Hey, don't worry Caroline you're wedding day is going to be perfect' Elena reassured her, placing more flowers on her side of the archway. 'I just realised that you never told us how my brother proposed, was it sweet & romantic or spur of the moment'. 'Sweet & Romantic, he proposed to me at the Michaelson Mansion on the Eastern facing Terrace, as the sun was coming up. We had breakfast together as the ring was delivered to me by butler'. 'Awwww' Elena and Bonnie cooed together, big smiles on their faces.

'That ladies is my brother, so gentlemanly… when he wants to be'. Daylight had faded from the sky, and everyone was exhausted as they took to the sitting room, flopping down on the floor and any chair that was available. They had dinner and watched a movie altogether, suddenly Damon spoke up 'I would like to make a toast to the happy couple' he paused for a moment lost for words and then he continued, 'Firstly Caroline, I just want to say, on behalf of everyone here we love you & we know that you're gonna have the adventure of your life with this guy' he said pointing at Klaus. Damon took a breath and continued.

'Secondly to you Klaus, look after our girl, She's family, now you're family, to the happy couple, Cheers' he said raising his glass. 'Cheers' everyone chimed together, smiles were everywhere Caroline and Klaus shared another kiss. 'Let's dance' Rebecca said turning the stereo on, she started jumping around and twirling in Stefan's arms. Jeremy took Bonnie by the waist and dragged her to her feet. Klaus made to grab Caroline to dance but Damon cut in front 'Come on barbie let's dance, you don't mind do you Klaus' Caroline smiled as Damon pulled her to into his arms, Klaus on the other hand looked unimpressed. Elena swooped in 'Klaus may have this dance?'.

Klaus just laughed and took Elena's hand. Everyone danced, drinking more booze and celebrating well into the night. The next morning Klaus woke and discovered the mess that was the previous night. Empty bottles of alcohol lay dishevelled on the floor. Pizza boxes with leftover crusts sat on the coffee table. Plastic red cups half crushed lay in a pile near the open fireplace. He then noticed that Rebecca was fast asleep in the crook of Stefan's neck with his arms around her.

Klaus could hear Damon and Elena in the kitchen eating breakfast together, just chatting. Klaus was then hit by the realisation that his bride was not amongst last night's drunken party goers, so he went in search of her and coming out of the bathroom in her soft pink robe and slippers, drying her blonde hair with a towel was Caroline. 'Hey babe what's up?' she smiled. 'Good morning my love, you could have invited me to join you in the shower' Klaus said eying her soft feminine curves, the scent of Caroline's orchid and honey shampoo filling his nose. 'Mmm you smell good enough to eat' he joked. Caroline blushed and lead Klaus back down the stairs for breakfast.

Slowly everyone else woke up and trailed into the kitchen for breakfast clutching their heads, dark circles under their eyes and searching the medicine cabinet for the aspirin bottle to numb the pain of the hangovers. There was still some work to do before the wedding that afternoon. The wedding was only going to be an intimate ceremony with just family and close friends. Klaus's siblings and his mother Ester were his only guests and Caroline had her mother; Sheriff Forbes, Aunt Rozzie & Uncle Dave, Auntie Susan & Uncle Henry, her grandparents Percy & Julie Forbes. Unfortunately there was one person that was not to be there on Caroline's special day, her father; Bill Forbes.

Later that day, the stress levels were in full swing as the wedding crept closer , Caroline and the girls were in the master bedroom suite. Caroline was already dressed in her beautiful ivory strapless dress; the bodice was cream coloured lace with strings of pearls covering it in a swirled pattern. The silk skirt fell to the floor just covering her matching peep toe shoes. Caroline was sitting at her vanity mirror having her hair fussed over by Elena with the curling iron. She pinned it up in a loose bun with tendrils of hair down, framing the sides of her face and a pearl head band given to her as a gift from Klaus. The bridesmaid dresses were floor length deep blue with a long white ribbon around the waist, pulled into a bow at the back. Just then the doors to the bedroom suite blew open and… Katherine Pierce was standing their dressed in a simple yet stunning black cocktail dress.

'Sorry I'm late, got hungry on the way over' wiping the side of her mouth. 'Katherine you're here!' Caroline exclaimed she vamped over to Katherine and gave her a hug. Katherine gave Caroline a squeeze in return with a peck on the cheek. Elena was stunned her mouth dropped open. How could her best friend invite her evil dopple-ganger to the wedding? 'Caroline what is she doing here?' Elena growled.

'I invited her Elena, you, Katherine, Klaus and Elijah have to bury this hatchet of hate you have for each other, enough is enough, besides it's my wedding day, and I say talk to her' Caroline pushed Katherine towards Elena and eyed them down so they would leave and resolve their issues, both girls looking annoyed. Half hour later Katherine and Elena returned looking like the best of friends. Truth was they realised that they were family and should embrace that as family is the most important thing in life. Therefore in death it was all the more important as it remained the last living memory of your existence as a human. All what right in the world of the Petrova/Gilbert family line.

Meanwhile the guys however were already dressed and ready drinking the last of the alcohol from last night and kicking back waiting for the ceremony to start. 'Klaus, where you taking our baby vamp for your honeymoon?' Damon asked taking a swig of bourbon. 'Well, I thought what's more romantic than a man talking his girl to the places he promised to take her when we first met'. The whole room applauded Klaus for this profound piece of knowledge. 'So…where are you taking her?' Stefan asked looking confused yet intrigued.

'Paris, Rome, Tokyo… you know all the wonders of the world that take a very distant second to the first wonder of the world'. 'What would that be brother?' Elijah probed, pacing the room with a slightly dignified air, accompanied by the slightest of smirks on his face. 'The first wonder of this world, gentlemen are the women we seek to love for eternity'. Klaus smiled to himself. 'Good answer, brother' Elijah charged his glass into the air as did the rest of the guys. 'Cheers to you brother' Kol laughed, Finn lifted his glass in agreement with Kol. A knocking at the door told the guys is was go time. This was it the moment Klaus and Caroline had waited their whole lives for, the moment when they would marry the one and only person that they truly loved Always and forever.

Klaus looked so handsome, standing under the archway, the guys had put together, and the girls had a great knack for décor. Klaus' eyes surveyed the sea of guests for any hint of the same nerves that he felt in the pit of stomach. Everyone's faces were beaming. Klaus turned to Stefan. 'Just breathe mate, just remember she loves you & try not to screw up your vows' Stefan advised, stifling a laugh. 'Yeah rub it in mate, I don't think I'll be able to think straight when I see her walk down that aisle'. Stefan straightened Klaus' tie and both turned to face the front again anxiously awaiting the girls' to turn up. Matt and Jeremy were making last minute checks on the sound system to ensure microphones and speakers wouldn't cease working during the _'I do's'_.

The string quartet began playing to entertain the guests whilst they waited for the bride. Meanwhile back inside the lake-house, Caroline, Elena, Katherine, Bonnie, Rebecca had been making last minute touches to their faces and hair, when Damon walked in. 'Looking smoking hot ladies, is the bride to be ready to go?' he said raising his eyebrows, he walked over to the vanity where Caroline was sitting. 'Come on barbie let's get you married, ay'. Caroline smiled taking Damon's hand to stand up. Elena kissed Damon on the cheek, picked up her bouquet of flowers and followed after Bonnie, Rebecca wished Caroline good luck and followed Elena & Bonnie out the door. 'I'm so nervous Damon, I think I'm gonna be sick'. 'I thought you might be feeling like this so I brought a little something that I knew would settle your stomach' Damon reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a silver flask handing it to her. 'Damon I can't drink any more, I can't be drunk during the ceremony'. 'It's blood Caroline, your favourite B+, no pun intended' he said sarcastically. Caroline laughed and let the cool copper tasting liquid fill her mouth and swallowed it in one. 'Thanks, I needed that' wiping the residual drops from her mouth.

'Now it's your wedding day, being that I'm your most devoted big vampire brother, I just want to say… I love you Barbie and I'll always be looking out for you' Caroline noticed as Damon was saying these words his eyes had filled with tears, fighting hard not to let them fall from his eyes he continued his speech. 'Stefan and I are gonna miss you so much, whose gonna be there for Stef when he falls off the wagon again or when he loses to me in a game of shots, whose gonna be there for me when I screw up…' Caroline interrupted his last thought with a kiss on his cheek and a hug.

'I love you to Damon, I'm only as good as my teachers You & Stefan showed me how'. Finally it was Caroline's turn to walk down that aisle to man she loved. She took Damon's arm and started down one step at a time, not once taking her eyes of Klaus. 'Who gives this woman to this man today?' asked the celebrant. 'I do' Damon, he turned to Caroline, lifted her veil and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, 'You've never looked more beautiful'.

'You're a lucky man Klaus', he said shaking his hand. Damon stepped back, taking his place in the seat next to Liz Forbes and Katherine. 'Thank you for stepping in for Bill, Damon, it means a lot to Caroline and me' Sheriff Forbes whispered. 'It was an honour'. The Celebrant continued to perform the ceremony and then it was time for the vows. 'Klaus and Caroline will now share their vows, Klaus… the floor is all yours'. Klaus took a deep breath and lost himself in the eyes of his bride. 'Klaus, are you ready with your vows' the celebrant continued.

'Yes, sorry, Caroline for most of my life, I thought I had it all money, ownership of the land I walked on, the freedom to make something of myself & do whatever I wanted, it wasn't till I met you that first day that I knew how wrong I was, I never knew how important it was to love & be loved by someone you think so perfect. With you I can do no wrong, With me by your side you will never be alone, The things I love about you are the way your nose wrinkles when your teasing me, I adore the sad/humbled look on your face when you think of your father, I admire your strength, tenacity, honesty & the way you give love to others, no qualifications needed & I love the way your love has no limits, Caroline today I take as my wife, my lover & my friend, I promise to love you Always & Forever'.

At the close of Klaus' speech the guests stood up and applauded, boxes of tissues had been changing hands since the start to dry the tears. Caroline knew that no moment in the rest of eternity would ever measure up to this moment in time.

Klaus gazed into Caroline's sapphire eyes, knowing she feared her make up would run if she cried, he took out a silk handkerchief and dabbed her eyes. Caroline swallowed hard & took a deep breath 'Klaus, ever since I was a little girl all I've ever wanted was to have someone love me for exactly who I am with all my imperfections, someone who shares the same hopes and dreams, someone I can call upon in times of trouble & in times of joy, someone to share my failures & successes with & give my whole heart to, I've never felt a love like ours before, it came out of nowhere, some days it surprises me, some days it scares me how much I love you, but mostly it makes me smile, when I think of not being with you, it takes all of my strength not to cry, I can't imagine standing here in front of my friends & family with anyone other than you Klaus Mikaelson, I hope to be yours forever, I'll be your strength when you feel weak, I'll be your comfort when your disheartened, i'll be the smile in your happiness, I promise myself to you today. I give my fears to you, I give my hopes & dreams to you today as you will give me yours, I love you with my heart, I need you with my soul, I want you with my body. Today starts our Always & Forever'.

'You may now kiss the bride' the celebrant announced. Klaus took Caroline in his arms and kissed her deeply, Caroline kissed him back and hugged him, the wedding party clapped and cheered. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie and Rebecca shared a group hug. Klaus walked over to Liz and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek, 'Thank you for coming Liz, Your daughter is a real credit to you, You raised her right, I promise to look after her'. Liz smiled and gave Klaus another hug 'Make sure you do, she's a special girl, you bring her back here every few years so I can see my grandchildren ok'.

Just like that Klaus Michaelson and Caroline Forbes become Mr and Mrs Mystic Falls (First letters of both their last names together in honour of the place that brought them together). The sky had darkened and the stars had come out with an full moon looking down upon the scene that was Klaus and Caroline's reception , a dance floor had been set up, and white paper lanterns hung by magic (courtesy of bonnie). The Salvatore brothers took to the floor with Elena & Rebecca and started dancing.

Elijah and Katherine followed suit and pretty soon the whole of the dance floor was covered with guests. And suddenly the dance music changed to slow walz music and the guests parted on the dance floor, leaving an aisle in the middle, guests gasped in shock, walking towards Caroline was… her father Bill Forbes. Caroline thought she was dreaming until her father reached out his hand 'Sweetheart can I have this dance?' Caroline was shell shocked, she fainted to the floor. 'Honey…wake up…Care wake up'. Caroline slowly came to 'What…What h-happened?'.

'Darling you fainted' Klaus replied slowly bringing Caroline to her feet. 'I dreamt I saw my dad, he was here at our wedding'. 'I am here baby girl, now will you dance with your dear old dad before I have to go'. Caroline gave a weak smile and took her dad's hand and swayed in his arms on the dance floor. 'Bonnie only gave me limited time'. 'How are you here dad? You died, I watched you die'. 'Bonnie did a spell to bring me back to see you, It was Klaus' idea, he knew how much a father daughter dance at your wedding would mean to you'.

Caroline held her dad tighter as they continued to dance and tears poured down her face as she looked over at Bonnie and Klaus looking on. Caroline mouthed to them 'Thank you'. Bonnie bowed her head slightly and smiled as if to say _'It was nothing'. _Klaus just stood still watching his bride look the happiest he had ever seen her, Liz came over 'Hey Son in law, come and dance with me' Klaus raced over to Liz and began to dance. 'You should be really proud of yourself today, you've made everyone here so proud, You changed your ways, asked for forgiveness, put the past behind you and all for the love of my daughter'.

'Thank You Sheriff,' 'Klaus were family now, call me Liz'. Everyone danced, ate and drank well in to the early hours of the morning. Caroline and Klaus were finalising the packing ready for the airport to begin their honeymoon as man and wife. They got in there car with their luggage, made their last goodbyes to their family and friends, & set off down the road into the path of the sunrise to begin the adventure that was to be forever eternal.

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review. Nat xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey hope you enjoy reading this chapter, it was my favourite one to write. **

Chapter 3:

A woman's voice came over the loudspeaker 'Attention please, flight 296 to Paris, is boarding in five minutes, Flight 296 to Paris, is boarding in five minutes. Thank you'. The voice over clicked off. 'Caroline my love are you feeling alright? You don't look well'. Klaus queried having noticed that Caroline was not her usual bubbly self; her face had a slight shade of green and she had dark circles under her eyes. Considering they were about to board a plane to their honeymoon this gave him reason to worry. 'I feel like I want to be sick'. Klaus stood up, put his arm around her & led her to the restroom door.

'I'll wait with our bags, take as long as you need love' He kissed her forehead and returned to his seat. Caroline knew he was worried that she was having second thoughts about being married to him so faking sick would mean postponing the honeymoon and returning home. In actual fact Caroline had been feeling sick to her stomach since realising she had deep feelings for Klaus. First time it was nerves about having feelings for Klaus, and then it was feeling guilty for falling for him while she was still with Tyler, then it was nerves again for agreeing to marry Klaus.

At this moment it was really feeling sick to the stomach, was it food poisoning from airport food, or was it just her body telling her she had made a mistake being with Klaus, if it was… her heart was telling her a different story it told her she loved him more than anything. Caroline considered the possibilities '_No it must be food poisoning, then again vampires don't feel sick…EVER, why me and why now, Something isn't right' _she thought worriedly. Suddenly the urge to throw up roared in the pit of her stomach, its contents were bubbling to the surface; she clasped her hand to her mouth and ran into the bathroom's first available stall. She vomited missing the toilet bowl completely.

Caroline's face was covered with breakfast in reverse, the floor of the toilet was painted in it too. It was everywhere; in her hair, in her mouth a disgusting sour milk taste lingered, she spat the last of what remained of her stomachs contents into the toilet. She wiped herself down with toilet paper flushing it away with what might have been the rest of her dignity. She hoped no one else was in this bathroom right now as she had completely embarrassed herself; she stood proud as if nothing had happened and walked out. She found Klaus sitting with their bags; he stood up his face solemn.

'Caroline, I know why you're feeling sick, you regret marrying me but don't want to say, I'm telling you once again if this isn't what you want I'll understand'. He said weakly, the tone in his voice sounded that of concern. Caroline spoke her voice shaky between sobs. 'You're a complete idiot Klaus Mikaelson, if I didn't want to marry you I wouldn't have, I'm just sick' Caroline shrieked, trying to regain control of herself, wrapping her arms around Klaus in a tight embrace. Klaus cleared his throat, lifting her chin so their eyes met.

'Caroline, if you are sick, there's limited reasons for it, werewolf bite, stake to the heart, vervain or the bloodline is cracked'. He snapped. 'Nic, I just threw up in the bathroom cubicle, I would know if I was sick!'. Caroline blurted out angrily. Klaus opened his mouth to respond but knowing women tend to overreact when they are worried or angry he closed it again. Instead he took her into his arms, rested his chin on the top of her head 'Come here sweetheart, you are going to be fine, we're postponing this trip and I promise I will do everything my power to fix this, I will die before I give up on you'.

Klaus had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, his fear of losing his one & only love Caroline was being realised. Caroline silently wept into his chest. Tears stung her eyes as he cradled her clenching his teeth to hold back his fears. 'Come on Love, I'll call Bonnie, she must have something useful in those gremoires (spellbooks) of hers, let's get out of here' Klaus comforted. Airport voice over clicked on. 'Attention passengers for flight 296 to Paris should now be on board; passengers for flight 296 to Paris should now be on board'. Voice over clicked off again. Their plane was taking off to what was supposed to be a blissful romantic honeymoon and now; Caroline was sick & they had to find somewhere to crash for a few days.

Klaus helped Caroline to her feet and led the way out of the airport and back to the car; deciding not to waste any time he dialled Bonnie's number 'Bonnie it's Klaus, Caroline's really sick so I need you to pull out all your gremoires, reach out to the dead witches, I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT, JUST FIND SOMETHING!' In frustration having reached Bonnie by message bank, he threw the phone, to the floor of the car. 'Where to folks?' the driver asked, completely ignoring Klaus' angry outburst. 'Caroline, until Bonnie finds something, I have someone I would like you to see'

'Nik I don't have the strength to meet someone right now' Caroline said. The driver spoke up again 'Where to folks?' asked the driver staring at them in the rear-view mirror. 'Sorry, White Gardenia Hotel thanks mate'. After about half an hour of driving around aimlessly Klaus had to give the driver directions as he was a familiar with the location of one of its other branches; The White-Rose Hotel. As they stepped out of the car onto the footpath; an elderly doorman greeted Klaus. 'Evening Mr Mikaelson, nice to have you back' said the elderly doorman cheerfully tipping his cap.

'Still got the prime spot, I see Jerry' he laughed. 'Yes Sir, Can't keep me away, Who's the stunning young lady by your side?'. 'Jerry this is my beautiful wife Caroline, she's a bit under the weather,' 'It's nice to meet you Jerry' Caroline said shaking Jerry's hand. 'She's in the head office now'. Jerry informed pulling open the door. 'Thanks Jerry' Klaus said slipping a fifty dollar note in Jerry's hand. 'Always a pleasure Mr Mikaelson'. As Klaus and Caroline stepped inside the lobby they spotted the elegant mahogany staircase, when they reached the platform at the top of the stairs a long corridor awaited them.

They strolled along looking at the golden plaques on the doors till they came to 'No. 11, _Head Office, Madam Penelope Potts'_. 'Who is this woman, how can she help me?' Caroline asked slipping her hand in his as he wrapped his knuckles on the door. 'Come in' a woman's voice permitted. 'She was like a second mother to me as a boy, Penelope was a dear friend of my mothers, she was one of the only people to protect me from my fathers wrath'. As they closed the door behind them, a stern faced receptionist with sharp eyes stared up at them for a second then darted to the empty seats. 'Take a seat, she's busy' the receptionist snorted. Just as they sat down a kind faced woman of middle age (looking somewhat like a gypsie) draped in a purple dress robe, jewellery and a feathered head piece, stepped out into the reception area. 'Victoria did I hear the door open.

She spotted Klaus. 'Niklaus, my bootiful (beautiful) boy' she slapped him on the cheek with an open palm by way of greeting. Klaus was a little stunned as was Caroline, Klaus just smiled and laughed. 'Miss me, I see you haven't changed' he said smugly greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. 'Ov (of) course I 'aven't, magic 'as (has) its uses, stops zat (that) 'orrid agein business, tell me vhy your 'ere'.

'Firstly let me introduce-' 'zerz (There is) no need for introductio's, Nicklaus, Miss Caroline Forbes, 'ead cheer leader, Miss Mystic Falls, Valedictorian at graduation, Vampire Barbie'. At this Caroline perked up, somewhat surprised a complete stranger knew her by name and her achievements. 'Caroline my 'ow you've grown, such beauty is becoming of a princess'. 'T-thankyou,' Caroline blushed 'I'm sorry have we met before'.

'No not really, I knew your muzzer (mother) 'lizabeth, as you may 'ave guessed by now, I'm a witch I can foresee the future, ze moment I met Liz I knew she vas (was) veeks (weeks) away from discovering she vas expecting you'. 'Can I get back to explaining why we are here' Klaus grumbled impatiently. 'Yes alright Nicklaus vhy (vhy) are you 'ere?' Penelope said eyeing him down. 'Well Caroline has been violently unwell for several days now, we have no idea what has caused it, I'm hoping that you can'. He said hopefully. 'I could 'ave told you ze (the) second you valked (walked) in'.

'So you can tell me exactly what is wrong with me?' Caroline said looking relieved. 'Ov course me dear, I'm afraid serious long term condition, very rare, you vill ave (have) to make some 'ard (hard) decisions'. 'What do you mean, hard decisions?'. 'Caroline me dear, I ask you some questions, so I know for sure vhat (what) ve are dealing vith (with), firstly ave you been off ze (the) blood lately, feverish, hungry for 'uman (human) food?'.

'Yes, it comes in waves different times, one minute I feel fine the next sick as a dog'. 'Zat's anozzer (another) thing, 'ave you been followed anyvhere by an animal?' 'Followed by an animal, what do you mean like a dog or something?'. 'Yes by a dog in particular' Penelope asked pouring three cups of tea, handing one to Klaus and Caroline. 'Well yes now you mention it, I recall seeing a dog follow us from home to the airport, well attempt to anyway, then another dog at the airport' Klaus informed the expression in his face giving to the illusion he was far away. He took the cup of tea and took a long sip as did Caroline. 'I'm sorry but does a DOG have to do with any of this?' Caroline asked sternly thinking it was stupid that a dog could have any involvement in her sickness.

'Vell me dear, a dog's presence can mean few different tings, if me theory is right anozzer (another) dog vill find you & von't leave your side'. Caroline just rolled her eyes at the nonsense she was hearing. Klaus looked a bit confused too, thinking also that she was a little bonkers at this point. However Klaus had always respected Madam Penelope Potts' abilities as a witch and as a dear second mother, he always tried never to doubt her. Penelope just stood there looking Caroline up and down. 'Me darlings I vant (want) you to go 'ome (home) get some rest, come back tomorrow, I vill study gremoires tonight, to find an answer'.

'Thank you Auntie Pen' With a wave goodbye. Klaus and Caroline, walked back down to reception, retrieved the key to the king suite (separate suite located just behind the hotel for honeymooners or special guests of Penelope's). A few hours had passed Caroline was in the bathroom, and Klaus was preparing a romantic evening; hoping that Caroline's healthy period held out until the night was over. He laid rose petals on the floor, bed and side tables, candles everywhere, and had the stereo play soft music to complete the scene.

'Wow, Nic its beautiful'. Caroline said breathlessly, completely lost for words she stood there, in the doorway of the bathroom, in her silk nightdress. 'I wanted us to make the best of our honeymoon whilst you are feeling up to it' Klaus gave a shy smile, Caroline noticed the twinkle had returned to Klaus' eye, this only happened when he was extremely happy like on their wedding day. 'In sickness & health Love, I'll always be here for you'. Klaus took Caroline in his arms, leaving soft kisses on her lips, his hands caressed her face and tangled themselves in her hair. _'How did I get so lucky?'_ Caroline wondered. As if he had read her mind Klaus spoke. Caroline hands travel from his waist up his back and ended up on the sides of his face.

'You were always meant to have the world Caroline, I was destined to show it to you'. Caroline traced the side of his face with her hand looking deep into his eyes, 'Nic, what if I don't m-' Klaus glared at her as if to say _don't you dare finish that sentence_. 'We were always meant to be' he told her. Caroline laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him 'dance with me?' she said softly. Klaus was only too happy to oblige this request, knowing it could be the last time he would see her.

The music played in the background the subtle scent of rose petals and warmth of candlelight filled the room. They danced so close together that their hearts could be felt gently beating in their chests. As the night continued, Klaus and Caroline danced, ate and drank together, completely in love and happy, however uneasy about Caroline's unexplained illness they felt, they were determined to enjoy whatever time they had left together. Klaus took off his shirt baring his soft warm skin of his muscular chest, that same sweet muscular scent filled Caroline's nose, being this close to Klaus', bare chest always put Caroline at ease, she always felt safe sleeping next to him like this. Caroline responded by sliding her nightgown off her shoulders to floor exposing her soft feminine curves in her white lace bra/underwear combo. As she did this she lost her balance a little, Klaus having just caught her before he knees hit the floor.

'Klaus is it okay if I go to bed now, I'm feeling a bit light headed, and whoosy again'. 'I thought you were feeling better? Do you need some water or anything?' Caroline noticed that worry had found its way back onto his face, she reassured him 'Don't worry I'm fine, I just need some rest, we go back to Penelope tomorrow, Night Nic'. Klaus helped Caroline into bed, tucking her in as they kissed goodnight to one another. 'Night my love'. As soon as Caroline was asleep he tidied the room, packing away the candles & the rose petals; after finishing Klaus poured himself a tumbler of bourbon from the mini-bar, stepped out on the balcony into the cold night air, reclining himself on the chair. The sky was clear, full moon, millions of stars shining down on the street below, it was deserted.

As Klaus sat there his mind wandered thinking of what else life would bring him; soon enough he found himself praying to God to heal Caroline, praying that God wouldn't take her away from him. Suddenly black clouds rolled in, thunder roared & rain started beating down on him. Retreating back inside he saw Caroline tossing and turning as if in a nightmare. 'Caroline, wake up love' he whispered in her ear, shaking her gently. She wasn't waking up, so knowing just being beside her would be enough to comfort her, He took to the bed draping his arms around her; her previously warm jasmine & honey scented skin was now frozen to the touch and beads of sweat covered her like morning dew to grass. Klaus held her close, Closing his eyes hoping against hope that this sickness would not take the life of his bride.

When Klaus found a comfortable position on his side Caroline woke, 'K-Klaus I-im sssso cold' her teeth chattered. 'I know my love, I'll get you a hot water bottle, I'll be b'. Before he could finish Caroline interrupted him. 'No don't go, just h-hold me' she said pulling his arm tighter around her waist, tucking it under her own arm. 'Alright, just try to get some sleep'. It was 11.30pm when Klaus woke from a dream, as he trailed into the kitchen to get a drink the sound of Caroline being sick in the bathroom pierced his ears. He hurried to the bathroom door jiggling the handle rather violently in attempt to open it. No use it was locked. Klaus shouted out 'CAROLINE, LOVE, OPEN THE DOOR I WANT TO HELP YOU!' Caroline was so exhausted from throwing up she just managed to open the door before flopping down on the floor.

Caroline was once again lifeless in Klaus' arms, _'that's it, this ends now, Im taking you back to Auntie Penn, we need answers Now'. _Klaus scooped her up and headed for the door… As his hand reached for the door he heard a rustling outside like someone rummaging through the trash cans. A female golden retriever with mud all through her coat from the rain was searching through the rubbish. 'Hey girl, who do you belong to?' Klaus wondered, then noticing she had no collar licence, remembering what Penelope said about any dogs, motioned for the dog to follow him. The dog ambled over to him sniffing the air and taking particular liking to Caroline licking her hand that hung out of Klaus arms.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK Klaus banged on the door of Madam Penelope's room. Still half asleep, droopy eyed and hair in curlers, Penelope stood before them. 'Nicklaus, do you 'ave any idea vhat time tis'. 'Caroline was sick again, she was ice cold, sweating and I found this dog outside of our suite. TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON' he roared, Placing Caroline gently down on the sofa that sat against the wall. Penelope eyes shot open in fear. 'Nicklaus, I von't be spoken to like dis, I can now tell you Caroline isn't dying, she is 'owever bearing ze zymtoms of an expecting mother'. 'Ok now I know your crazy, Supernatural beings can't procreate' he said scratching his head, with a vacant expression on his face. 'Nicklaus, you know I rarely get tings wrong'. 'Ok say she is pregnant that doesn't explain HOW it happened, WHEN and What the connection with the dog is'.

'ave a seat darling I vill explain evryting'. She explained to Klaus that it was possible for vampires to become pregnant when their partner was of werewolf or hybrid origin. Pregnancy would only happen when a vampire was in love with said werewolf or hybrid partner and only on a full moon. Also that it would only happen once and not every full moon or there would be too many offspring. A coven of Witches from long ago created a spell that would allow 'star-crossed' lovers to reproduce once.

This spell was created by a powerful witch 'Selenia Valdore' whom had befriended ( a young village girl/turned vampire) Rosemary who longed to mother a child to her lover known werewolf Benjamin Gates-Miller in 1864'. As for the dog, the witches who created the spell for supernatural beings to bear a child, wanted that child to be protected not only by their parents but a spirit guide or familia. So an animal was given the responsibility to be by the mothers' side from the start of pregnancy till the child was grown. 'Zis dog, tis now a protector of ze unborn child and Caroline'. Expecting Vampire mothers would also be violently ill for lengthy periods of time with healthy periods of time. After Penelope was finished explaining Klaus was shell shocked, he couldn't utter a single word. Caroline stirred on the seat next time, stretching, sitting up. A little sleepy she mumbled.

'Klaus where are we?'. 'We're at Penelope's, We know why you've been sick'. At this Penelope stood up and retreated back to her room. 'I give you two some privacy'. Caroline thought this was a sign of bad news, like when a doctor walks away to get someone else to tell you that someone you loved has died. Klaus was smiling, his eyes bright, colour in his cheeks, He was beaming at Caroline. 'Caroline, my darling, you're not dying, were going to be parents!' he cried excitedly. Caroline's expression of confusion and worry left her, replaced by that of surprised and utterly happy. Tears fell from her eyes as Klaus embraced her, kissing her so passionately that she had to pull away to catch her breath. 'I love you so much Caroline, first real love of my life, my bride and now the mother of our one and only child'. He said tenderly touching her stomach, both Klaus and Caroline stared at each other, listening to the little heartbeat that now had become apparent to them.

'What about the dog?' Caroline asked stroking the dogs' head, as she sat next to the sofa, placing a paw on Caroline's stomach. 'She's been called to help us protect our child, until he is grown to a man'. 'Or SHE' Caroline laughed sharing a kiss with her adoring husband. It was then Klaus and Caroline had the same thought simultaneously '_Would their child be born human, vampire or werewolf'_. At that moment Penelope walked back into the room 'ze child will be human, but vill ave ze knowledge ov your supernatural backgrounds as THEIR parents'. Caroline turned to face Penelope 'Did you say their parents?'.

'Yes, my dear girl, you are one of ze rarest & luckiest cases to date, you're aving twins, boy & girl'. Klaus and Caroline were so blown away for many days now that felt like weeks they were fearing the worst, that Caroline would not live to see another sunrise or the family back in Mystic Falls.

'Nic shouldn't we give our dog a name?'. Klaus nodded 'What do you suggest?'. Caroline stroked the dog a few times 'I've got it the perfect name; Hera after the Greek goddess of marriage, childbirth. Klaus smiled. 'Welcome to the family Hera' he said planting a kiss on her head. 'She's perfect,' Caroline said tears fell from her eyes. They decided to return home to Mystic Falls, to everyone to share their good news.

Whilst on the road, they discussed different names for their children. Caroline was sprawled over the back seat with Hera lying next to her, with her head and paw on Caroline's stomach. Hera was now all cleaned up, her previously muddy coat was now shiny and a glowing honey colour. Caroline stroked Hera's head. 'Caroline my love, don't go spoiling her now'. Caroline just laughed 'Nic, she's gonna protect our children, of course im going to spoil her'. As the ride home drew nearer to Mystic Falls, they had decided on a name for their little boy; Henry (after Klaus' youngest brother)William (honour of Caroline's father) as middle name. As they pulled into the drive they had decided on the name they would give to their little princess; Phoebe Grace Mikaelson (nickname Gracie).

**Thanks again for reading, happy to take suggestions to change or tweak bits to make it better. I love u all so much. Nat xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Chapter 4 is ready and waiting for you,** **I know its a short chapter but I wasn't sure where to take it after this so any suggestions to make it a little longer could be helpful. Enjoy darlings. xoxo**

Chapter 4:

The light of day had almost completely faded from the sky when Klaus and Caroline arrived at the Mikaelson Mansion. 'Caroline we're home' Klaus Whispered. Caroline's eyes flickered open as the car pulled to a halt. Klaus slogged up the steps; two luggage bags under each arm with the strap of Caroline's handbag clenched between his teeth.  
'Do you want some help with those?' Caroline offered.

'No need love, you're already carrying some precious cargo' he teased winking at her. Caroline beamed at him, her cheeks flushed a rosy pink. Klaus' doorman/butler pulled the door towards him allowing Klaus to drop the bags down at his feet. 'Nice to have you back Sir'. Klaus clapped him on the back 'It's good to be back; Watson'. Klaus walked in the direction of the sitting room with Caroline & Hera following behind.  
'SURPRISE, WELCOME HOME!'. For someone who had always been two steps ahead, klaus was completely taken aback by the scene before him. Elena, Damon, Stefan, Rebekah, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy, Katherine Pierce and all of the Mikaelson brothers stood amongst coloured balloons and streamers with a large banner over their heads 'Welcome Home Newlyweds & baby Mikaelsons'.

'Caroline Di-did you plan this?' Just one look at her face told him yes, she was blushing and trying to not to laugh. Everyone cheered, and blew party blowers, throwing streamers at Klaus and Caroline.  
'Attention everyone, I would personally like to congratulate the happy couple on the impending birth of their twins Henry William & Phoebe Grace (Gracie) Mikaelson' Elijah cheered charging his champagne glass in the air. Everyone followed suit.

'To the twins' the party applauded. Caroline and the rest of the girls wondered off to plan the layout and colour patterns for the nursery. The guys continued to sit around drinking. That night Caroline and Klaus scrambled into bed close together, Klaus' arms gently caressing her stomach, that housed the most precious thing he had/would ever own besides his wife of course.

9 months 3 days 14 hours later…

Caroline & the girls were having a girls weekend at the Gilbert Lakehouse. It was 3.00am Saturday morning & Caroline was in bed when she woke suddenly from short sharp pains 'Arghhhh, grrrrr, oohhhh' she cried, gasping for breath. 'Girls!' Caroline screamed from her bed. No answer. She tried again, grunting in an attempt to push the pain out form her mind. Hera sat bolt upright from the foot of Caroline's bed, hearing Caroline was in distress she started barking loudly to sound the alarm that something was happening. 'Good girl Hera, ARGGHHH, get help, Go get-' . Hera dashed out the door before Caroline had finished speaking, continuing to bark down the hallway.

'HELLLOOO, girls, please help me' she yelled again in tears now that the contractions were coming faster and stronger. Again no answer. Caroline yelled out again with everything she had. 'HELP!'.

Moments later Caroline heard footsteps bounding down the hall with Hera still barking. 'Caroline are you ok?', 'Is it time?' 'Good girl Hera' the girls asked as they halted in the doorway to Caroline's room. All four of them in nightdresses eyes tired, but alert as if they had each woken from the same nightmare. 'Oh thank god, arghhh my water broke, arghhhh the twins are coming NOW!'. Elena ran to Caroline side sitting next to her on the bed stroking Caroline hair. Hera had quietened down now having placed herself so close to Caroline, she was almost on top of her. 'Thanks girl' Caroline whispered Stroking Hera on the nose, Hera looked at Caroline with her big brown eyes, and licked Caroline's arm in response.

Then Elena started shouting orders at the other girls who stood utterly shocked not even blinking. 'Ok Bonnie call Klaus, he can't miss this, Katherine get towels & hot water, Rebekah you're going to deliver this baby as for me I'll stay here with Caroline and Hera'. 'Elena I can't deliver a baby, in case you haven't noticed I'm no doctor' she said somewhat sarcastically, panic in here voice. Caroline let out another agonising scream that sent shivers down the girls spines, telling them this was no time argue. They would do whatever they could to help Caroline.

'I'll see if I can do a spell to take some of her pain away like I did for you' Bonnie suggested to Elena 'Great'. 'Guys don't just stand there, help'. Katherine ran off in direction of the bathroom for the towels & hot water and Rebekah now labelled a midwife was preparing herself to deliver the twins washing her hands, having sheets ready to wrap them in. 10 minutes had past and Caroline had refused to start pushing till Klaus arrived. All three girls were becoming increasingly stressed as time went by and increasing frustrated with Caroline for her stubborn-ness.'CAROLINE YOU HAVE TO PUSH IF YOU DON'T THESE BABIES WONT MAKE IT, NOW PUSH!' Rebekah shouted at Caroline. 'NO IM NOT LETTING KLAUS….ARGHHH GOD…MISS THIS!. 20 minutes later Klaus had arrived, bursting into the room, stopping in his tracks to see Caroline holding a bundle of white swaddling cloth a tiny pink face peering out crying its lungs out. Sweat was dripping from Caroline's hair and her face bright red.

'Nicklaus meet your son Henry William Mikaelson' Rebekah smiled totally dismissing the fact that her previously white nightdress was now covered in blood & other bodily fluids. Elena took the bundle from Caroline passing him to Rebekah then finally to Klaus. Klaus stared at his baby boy with such pride the widest of smiles spread across his face. 'Caroline my love, He's perfect a true Mikaelson boy,' Klaus stood there holding his son with all the girls crowding to get a good look Henry. 'I can't believe you're a mother Caroline, I thought Elena would be the first of us to have a baby?' Bonnie laughed whilst noting Elena had made a face, turning to Hera she had started barking again.

'Whats up Hera He's ok' Bonnie's gaze shifted to Caroline 'Caroline' Caroline's eyes were closed her chest wasn't moving 'Caroline?' Something wasn't right. Hera's barking and a feeling inside told Bonnie something wasn't right she placed her hand on Caroline chest. No heartbeat.

'GIRLS CAROLINE'S NOT BREATHING, SHE'S NOT BREATHING'. Elena ran back to Caroline's side, checking for a pulse. 'I can't find a pulse' Elena panicked searching Caroline's body for any sign of life. Rebekah jumped on the bed, started CPR on Caroline while they others continued checking for signs of life. 'Klaus take Henry downstairs look after him, if we can't wake Caroline we're going to have to cut Phoebe out of her' Katherine explained nudging Klaus toward the door. 'NO IM NOT LEAVING HER, NO' he repeated shoving Katherine out of his way, almost making him drop Henry.

Hera jumped of the bed and bounded down the hallway after Klaus & Henry. 'Caroline I love you, please DON'T YOU DARE leave me with two children' he begged her yelling at the top of his lungs from the end of the hall. Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah were left with Caroline lifeless in her bed, still scrambling around her to find a pulse, Bonnie was doing a spell to ask the witches to help Caroline.

'Caroline wake up, you have to wake up, Phoebe needs you to push ok, I didn't get to see my baby girl, you can't give up' Katherine sobbed, tears falling form her chocolate eyes. Suddenly Caroline's breathing became stronger, her eyes opened, she was ok, by clearly still in pain. 'Caroline oh thank god' the three girls said together. 'Ok Caroline I know you're tired but Phoebe needs you to push, big push ok' Rebekah ordered. 'ARGHHH WHOOOO GRRRRR ARGGHHH' Caroline bellowed whilst swearing like a sailor under her breath'.

'I can't, I can't do it' Caroline wailed 'it hurts '. Elena stroked Caroline's head with a damp cloth. 'Come on Care you can do it, three more big pushes ok'. Caroline squeezed Elena's hand. With three final pushes Phoebe Grace Mikaelson had entered the world. Caroline reached out her hand for Katherine. 'Thank you Katherine, I heard what you said, How did you know I would hear you?' Caroline asked. Katherine looked down at Caroline smiling and squeezing her hand. 'Call it a mothers' instinct, no mother wants to miss seeing her children the first time'.

Katherine sighed tearing up. 'Girls I've been racking my brains to decide which one of you would be godmother, now I know, Katherine will you be Henry & Gracie's godmother' Caroline asked. 'Yes, yes' Katherine shrieked excitedly, tears falling from her eyes. Elena, Bonnie and Rebekah and Katherine sat on the bed staring bright eyed with beaming faces at their friend Caroline cradling her beautiful baby girl little Phoebe Grace. She had the same eyes as her mother and the same cheeky smile half smirk as her father Klaus.

'Welcome to the world Phoebe Grace Mikaelson, Meet auntie Bonnie, Elena, Rebekah & your Godmother Katherine' Caroline said kissing Phoebe's tiny head. 'Don't forget Nanna Forbes?' Rebekah laughed. 'Oh my God how could we forget to tell your mum Caroline' Elena said slapping herself on the forehead. Klaus returned with Henry and Hera taking a seat next to his wife and daughter. 'Lets give the new family some privacy' Rebekah suggested. The three girls nodded and tip toed out the door closing it softly behind them. Elena took her cell from her pocket and dialled Liz to give the good news as well as the guys back in Mystic Falls. Klaus and Caroline sat in bed cradling each other and their twins. 'You did a great job my love'. Klaus said looking into Caroline's eyes, he pecked her on the mouth.

'I love you so much Nic'. Klaus smiled knowing this was the picture he had longed for; a loving wife who loved him so deeply, children he would teach the ways of the world & life lessons that would build their unique characters. Most importantly he would tell his children how he met their mother & the reasons why he fell in love with her. Her strength, beauty; compassion towards those that needed it most, her ability to kick serious butt. Their mother Caroline was a woman worthy to be feared also worthy to be loved completely & passionately.

**So there you have it hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
